pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Venom (band)
Venom are an English heavy metal band formed in 1979 in Newcastle upon Tyne.2 Coming to prominence towards the end of the new wave of British heavy metal, Venom's first two albums—Welcome to Hell (1981) and Black Metal (1982)—are considered a major influence on thrash metal and extreme metal in general.2 Venom's second album proved influential enough that its title was used as the name of an extreme metal subgenre: black metal. Contents 1 Band history 1.1 Early years (1978–1981) 1.2 Classic lineup (1981–1986) 1.3 Lineup changes and departure of Lant (1987–1996) 1.4 Reunion of classic lineup (1995–1999) 1.5 Recent work (1999–present) 2 Genre 3 Legacy and influence 4 Criticism 5 Members 6 Discography 7 See also 8 References 9 External links Band history Early years (1978–1981) Venom's original personnel came from three different bands: Guillotine, Oberon and Dwarf Star. The original Guillotine featured Jeffrey Dunn and Dave Rutherford on guitars, Dean Heward on bass guitar, Dave Blackman on vocals and Chris Mercater on drums who replaced Paul Burke, the original drummer when the band was founded. Blackman and Mercater were later also replaced by drummer Anthony Bray (b. 17 September 1957 in Jarrow, Tyne and Wear) and vocalist Clive Archer of Oberon after due to not living up to the expectations of Paul Burke on drums, and later on Dean Heward was replaced by Alan Winston on bass. Around that time a number of personnel changes occurred. Clive Archer, Eric Cooke, Tony Bray and Ian Kell formed a band called Venom while working at Reyrolles. Ian Kell was replaced in summer of 1978 and went on to play in folk band "Kropotkin Lied" In the late autumn of 1979 Conrad Lant, from the bands Dwarf Star and Album Graecum, replaced Dave Rutherford. Lant later switched to bass after the departure of Winston. The band members took on new stage names. Archer became "Jesus Christ", Lant "Mr. Cronos", Tony Bray "Abaddon", and Jeff Dunn "Mantas". Prime influences of the formative band were Black Sabbath, Judas Priest, Motörhead3 and KISS.4 Other musicians that have influenced Venom are Deep Purple, Sex Pistols, the Who, the Tubes, Van Halen, the Rolling Stones and Elvis Presley.45 Since the beginning of their career, Venom have often used 'Satanic' lyrics and imagery. However, the band were not Satanists, and such references were mostly for shock value.67 In April 1980, the band recorded a three-song disc, featuring "Angel Dust", "Raise the Dead", and "Red Light Fever". Soon afterward, six more tracks were recorded for just £50, with Lant taking vocal duties on the song "Live Like an Angel". Archer soon left the band, and Venom's line-up became a trio. Classic lineup (1981–1986) Venom's recording debut was the 1981 single "In League with Satan"/"Live Like an Angel" which was released by Neat Records. Later that year they released their full-length debut, Welcome to Hell. Though crudely recorded with sometimes dubious musicianship, Welcome to Hell was still a big influence on future thrash bands. Venom's music was faster and harsher than most heavy metal contemporaries and while Satanism and other dark topics had been featured in metal before, the subject had rarely been more prominent. Lant was quoted as saying that this celebration of evil subjects was inspired by the perceived need to out-do musicians like Ozzy Osbourne of Black Sabbath, who would "sing about evil things and dark figures, and then spoil it all by going: 'Oh, no, no, please, God, help me!'"8 Their second album, 1982's Black Metal is cited as perhaps the most important influence in the development of black metal, thrash metal, death metal, and other related styles that are often grouped under the extreme metal umbrella.2 Many defining elements of these genres are first found in the lyrics and song titles created by Lant and his unique singing style as well as the guitar work and solos performed by Dunn. Though neither of Venom's first two albums sold well upon their original release, they inspired cult followings to this day. While many of their British metal peers (like Iron Maiden) had found measures of popular success or critical acclaim, or (like Def Leppard, were moving away from metal towards hard rock), Venom were still regarded by critics as "a trio of buffoons".9 In an attempt to prove their status as serious musicians, Venom recorded At War with Satan in 1984. The epic 20-minute title track, with substantial progressive rock influences, took up the first side of the LP. The B-side was focused on the rapid-fire, three-minute "scorchers" Venom were known for, including "Stand Up And Be Counted". A live video, The Seventh Date Of Hell: Live At Hammersmith Odeon, was also released that year. In 1985, Venom released their fourth studio album, Possessed, which was not as successful as their previous albums. By this time Venom had released several singles (Warhead, Die Hard and Manitou to name a few) and live EPs (The Assault Series including Canadian Assault, American Assault and French Assault). Cronos and Abaddon appeared on the Combat Tour Live: The Ultimate Revenge video with Slayer and Exodus. Dunn then left the band to pursue a solo career. Cronos cites the Possessed album as underestimated. "I don't think there's any songs that are kind of overlooked, I just think some songs maybe weren't recorded as well as we could have recorded them. Like say for example on the 'Possessed' album, I still think there are great songs10". A live album, Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, and a second live video, Alive in '85, were released in 1986. Lineup changes and departure of Lant (1987–1996) Two guitarists, Mike Hickey and Jim Clare, were hired to replace Dunn. Their fifth album, 1987's Calm Before the Storm, moved away from Satanic themes in favor of "sword and sorcery" material.11 This was even less successful than Possessed, and Lant, Clare and Hickey all left Venom after subsequent touring to form Lant's eponymous solo band Cronos. Bray was left as the only group member, but he was able to convince Music for Nations for a deal to release a new Venom album on the Under One Flag label, using Deadline demo tracks which were recorded with previous line-ups but never released. In 1988, Bray offered a vocals/bass role to Tony Dolan (The Demolition Man) from Atomkraft. Bray and Dolan wrote new material prior to Dunn's rejoining the band along with rhythm guitarist Al Barnes. Together they recorded Prime Evil (1989), Tear Your Soul Apart (1990) and Temples of Ice (1991). Barnes then left the band, and Steve White from Atomkraft was hired as his replacement. They released The Waste Lands in 1992, also without success. Music for Nations refused to release any more Venom albums, so Dolan and Dunn quit, effectively disbanding Venom. Bray continued to release compilation and live albums up to 1995. Reunion of classic lineup (1995–1999) In 1995, Lant, Dunn and Bray reunited the "classic" line-up, beginning by headlining the Waldrock Festival on 24 June 1995. They recorded and self-released the Venom '96 EP with four re-recorded and one new song, resulting in a record deal with the SPV label. Following this was a live CD/video box set, The Second Coming, composed entirely of songs from their classic era such as "Welcome To Hell," "Countess Bathory," "In Nomine Satanas" and "Black Metal". An album, Cast in Stone, was next released in 1997, split between new material and re-recordings of popular early-'80s songs. Recent work (1999–present) Bray left Venom in 1999 and was replaced by Lant's brother Antony "Antton" Lant. This lineup released Resurrection in 2000 on SPV. However, in 2002 Dunn again left the group and was replaced by a returning Hickey. In late 2005, Venom released a career-spanning 4-disc box set MMV, which includes an exclusive mini-poster of the band's seven-date tour of Europe with Metallica and a 60-page picture book, with interviews and pictures. The set includes all their best-known songs, along with rarities like live tracks, demos and outtakes. This lineup of the band released the Metal Black album. Hickey was replaced by guitarist La Rage in 2007. This lineup released the record Hell the following year. Antton Lant left the group thereafter concentrate on his band DEF-CON-ONE and was replaced by drummer Danny "Dante" Needham. They released the Fallen Angels album on 28 November 2011. Venom released their fourteenth studio album From the Very Depths on 27 January 2015.12 The band also played one song, "Rise", they were working on in the studio, live for the audience at Rockfest 2014.13 Genre As Venom were one of the first incarnations of extreme metal, influencing many thrash metal, black metal, death metal and other extreme metal bands,14 their exact genre has been a topic of debate. Venom have been labeled various genres by members of the press. Most prominent genres are black metal, thrash metal, and speed metal.1 Cronos insists on calling it black metal, without passing judgment on the genre that later on flourished in Norway: ...It's one of the things when I first saw when I saw the Norwegian scene beginning in the early nineties. I thought: ok, I know they said Venom are an influence, etcetera, etcetera; let's see where these guys are coming from. And then when I started to read the lyrics, read the interviews and see they were kind of saying the same thing, but about their country, they had their religion, with all the Norse gods like Wodan and Thor. And then all of the sudden the Christians came in and they tried to destroy their religion. It's great that they stayed within in their country's beliefs for their lyrics as well. So, they're not the exactly the same things as Venom, they invented something of their own, which I think is fucking great...10 Legacy and influence Welcome to Hell influenced several later bands.14 Venom's music helped shape the development of many thrash metal bands, specifically the "Big Four of Thrash" (who in turn were highly influential): Metallica, Slayer, Anthrax and Megadeth (Metallica opened for Venom on an early 1980s tour,8 and Venom opened for Metallica and Slayer on the Ride the Lightning tour, and Slayer played with them and Exodus on the Combat Tour in 1985). Venom would also be of extreme importance to the black metal and even the early death metal scene, with numerous bands copying styles, themes and imagery from the band, such as the Swiss band Hellhammer which also helped pioneer the genres. Music critic Bradley Torreano wrote that Venom "caught the attention of both metalheads and punks, the band was emulated by the former and turned into camp icons by the latter."7 Although they did not make it to MTV's top 10 heavy metal bands list, they were given an "honorable mention".15 Criticism While many fans and musicians see Venom as an important band, their music has nonetheless been the subject of debate and criticism. Critic Eduardo Rivadavia of AllMusic writes that though Welcome to Hell influenced "literally thousands" of bands, Venom were "critically reviled".14 However, critic James Christopher Monger declares that the members of Venom 'grew as musicians' as their careers progressed.16 Ethnographer Keith Kahn-Harris argues that Venom's limited technical skill, particularly early in their career, was a profound, though inadvertent factor in Venom's influence: being unable to mimic more technically proficient metal of their predecessors or peers, Venom instead opted to focus on sheer speed, creating music that was inspired by earlier metal, yet simultaneously blazed new trails. Members Main article: List of Venom band members Current members Conrad "Cronos" Lant – Bass guitar (1979-1987, 1995-2002, 2005-present), guitars (rhythm) (1979), vocals (1980-1987, 1995-2002, 2005-present) Stuart "La Rage" Dixon – guitar (2007–present) Danny "Dante" Needham – drums (2009–present) Former membersJeffrey "Mantas" Dunn – guitar (1979-1985, 1989-1992, 1995-2002) Anthony "Abaddon" Bray – drums (1979-1992, 1995-1999) Clive "Jesus Christ" Archer – vocals (1979–1980) Mike "Mykvs" Hickey – guitar (1987, 2005–2007) Jim Clare – guitar (1987) Tony "Demolition Man" Dolan – vocals, bass guitar (1989–1992) Al Barnes – guitar (1989–1991) Trevor "V.X.S" Sewell - keyboards (1991-1992) Steve "War Maniac" White – guitar (1992) Anthony "Antton" Lant – drums (1999-2002, 2005-2009) Current membersVenom inc (Iron & Steel)Anthony "Abaddon" Bray – drums (2015–present) Jeffrey "Mantas" Dunn – guitar (2015–present) Tony "Demolition Man" Dolan – vocals, bass guitar (2015–present) (Not to be confused with Mantas & Dolan 's other band M-Pire of Evil (2012–present)) Discography Studio albums Welcome to Hell (1981) Black Metal (1982) At War with Satan (1984) Possessed (1985) Calm Before the Storm (1987) Prime Evil (1989) Temples of Ice (1991) The Waste Lands (1992) Cast in Stone (1997) Resurrection (2000) Metal Black (2006) Hell (2008) Fallen Angels (2011) From the Very Depths (2015) EPsHell At Hammersmith (EP, 1985) Nightmare (EP, 1985) Tear Your Soul Apart (EP, 1990) Venom '96 (EP, 1996) Live albumsOfficial Bootleg (1985) Eine Kleine Nachtmusik (1986) The Second Coming (1997) Bitten (2002) Witching Hour (2003) See also List of new wave of British heavy metal bands References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Black metal according to: MusicMight Venom page AllMusic Venom page Eduardo Rivadavia Black Metal review Thrash metal according to: Keith Kahn-Harris Extreme Metal book Popmatters.com Celtic Frost article Speed metal according to: Revolver Venom update 2.^ Jump up to: a b c Kahn-Harris, Keith. Extreme Metal: Music and Culture on the Edge. Oxford: Berg, 2007. ISBN 1-84520-399-2. 3.Jump up ^ "Interview with Mantas". www.fortunecity.com. Archived from the original on 25 December 2008. Retrieved 10 August 2009. 4.^ Jump up to: a b "Interview with Abaddon and Cronos". www.fortunecity.com. Archived from the original on 10 January 2010. Retrieved 10 August 2009. 5.Jump up ^ Ankeny, Jason. Venom: Related. AllMusic. Retrieved 20 June 2016. 6.Jump up ^ Moynihan, Michael; Søderlind, Didrik (2003) 1998. Lords of Chaos: The Bloody Rise of the Satanic Metal Underground (revised and expanded ed.). Feral House. p. 13. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Bradley Torreano: "In League with Satan - Venom". AllMusic. Retrieved 24 January 2013. 8.^ Jump up to: a b "MMV: Review by James Christopher Monger". AllMusic. Retrieved 24 January 2013. 9.Jump up ^ "At War with Satan: Review by Eduardo Rivadavia". AllMusic. Retrieved 26 May 2010. 10.^ Jump up to: a b "Lords of Metal interview with Cronos of Venom by Ramon van H". Lordsofmetal.nl. Retrieved 11 October 2013. 11.Jump up ^ "Calm Before the Storm: Review by Steve Huey". AllMusic. Retrieved 24 January 2013. 12.Jump up ^ "Venom To Release 'From The Very Depths' Album In January". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved 26 November 2013. 13.Jump up ^ "Venom Putting Finishing Touches On New Album". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved 6 November 2013. 14.^ Jump up to: a b c "Welcome to Hell: Review by Eduardo Rivadavia". AllMusic. Retrieved 26 May 2010. 15.Jump up ^ "Metal's Honorable Mentions". MTV.com. Retrieved 15 March 2011. 16.Jump up ^ "Darkest Hour: Review by James Christopher Monger". AllMusic. Retrieved 26 May 2010. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Venom (band). Venom Legions official website Interview with Cronos and Abaddon, 1996 Interview with Abaddon, 1995 Category:English heavy metal musical groups Category:English black metal musical groups Category:English thrash metal musical groups Category:Speed metal musical groups Category:Musical groups from Newcastle upon Tyne Category:Musical groups established in 1979 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1993 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 1995 Category:Musical trios Category:Kerrang! Awards winners